


What Else Is It Good For?

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluffy, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: What else is a rainstorm good for? Let's find out shall we?





	

Sebastian sat across from his kitten, Jimmy was lost in concentration, his tongue sticking out as he worked on a puzzle, Sebastian sipped his coffee, today was one of the lucky days, the quiet ones. No jobs, no plans only them. Sebastian heard the soft humming coming from Jim, smiling. "You are cute, you know?"

Jim only gave a small smile, a light blush colored his cheeks, it was like he was a teen again. He hadn't even noticed the humming. "I can't help loving you." 

Sebastian smiled at the lyric, abandoning the paper to pull his kitten up from the table. "Now, we can't let that voice go to waste."

Jim allowed himself to be pulled into his Husbands arms, oh really? A sly smile crossed his lips for two seconds. "Really, my dear?" 

Sebastian didn't give Jim a chance to think before he had kissed him, directing them to the front door, pushing Jim against it, fiddling with the handle before pushing his lover outside.

Jim started laughing when the rain hit him, oh perfect. I'm wet, but I can't get mad at him. "A dance in the rain, my Tiger?"

Sebastian quickly locked the door, putting the key in his pocket. Taking Jim's hand in his, pulling his Spider close. "What else is a rainstorm good for?" 

Jim felt like every raindrop was helping to quiet the world, his mind only on the man he loved the most, the world could end and he wouldn't care. As long as he had Sebastian, his heart, his soul, his everything. He laid his head on the strong chest that had supported him through so much, hearing the heartbeat that could lull him to sleep. "My love."

Sebastian started slowly, swaying to music that wasn't even there as they got soaked, spinning as the world faded away. All he would ever need was James, he had nowhere else to be, everything he every needed was right in his arms, the Irish kitten, with the voice of satin and chocolate eyes.

"My heart." Sebastian couldn't even bear to think of anything separating them. What would he do if he lost Jimmy?

"My everything." Jim finished with a small sigh, leaning up to kiss Sebastian. Forever wasn't very long, but at least today was perfect.

Sebastian knew Jimmy was drifting, he dipped the smaller man, kissing him deeply to pull him back to the present.

Jim felt like his air was being sucked out of him as they kissed, but he could care less as they continued their dance, parting for air. 

The rain cacooned them in silence, the clouds grey and thick, the world deserted and quiet, aside from the two men who could bring it crashing down with the force of their love.


End file.
